Forget Me Not
by ravage.repair
Summary: Its as easy as befriend, steal, kill, repeat when your Chase, but not when your Raimundo who gets to watch his one true love crumble in front him, his friends suffer tragic and unfair deaths, and watch all the lies he told or was told unfold.. Kim/Rai
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

_2 Years Earlier_

_The Temple_

"Kimiko," a male's voice whispered.

She rolled over onto her side pulling up her sleeping mask and staring into familiar emerald eyes, "What do you want?" she spat staring up at the boy.

He had one bag to the side of him, and was dressed in his street clothes and sneakers. She sat up and stared at him, "What are you doing?" she asked pointing to the bag and waving her hand up and down at his attire.

He sighed and grabbed a bear that's head was sticking out the side of his bag and shoved it into her arms. She blinked once staring at the dirty ratty mess that was put in her arms, it was warm and had Rai's smell to it though, she couldn't help but hold it a bit tighter realizing it was his favorite thing in the world.

"Keep it," he said standing up and staring down at her.

She stood up, not near as tall as him but more close then her sitting down position, "What do you mean?" she asked befuddled at his sudden give away.

"Keep him safe though," Rai said nodding and shoving his hands in his pocket.

She tried to keep her voice in a whisper but he was giving up his most loved position to her of all people and it was irritating her that he wasn't telling her why.

"Because," he said again biting his bottom lip and nodding his head up and down.

"Because why?" she said through her teeth clutching the bear a bit tighter.

He smiled from ear to ear, "I'm leaving,"

She blinked, "And your happy about this?" she asked dumbfounded by his statement.

"Yeah," he nodded grabbing his bag in his left hand.

"What do you mean your leaving?" she asked crossing her arms.

"As in, I'm gone, out of here, forever," he said bringing her outside and staring out at the world around him.

"Why in the world would you do that!?" she cried her legs feeling weak as he kept ranting about his latest mission.

He shrugged, "I have a dream Kimiko, and it's out their not in here," he rested a hand on her shoulder.

She ripped away from him, "It's all because of your stupid fight with Clay isn't it! Raimundo come on that was just some measly guy drama, it'll blow over tomorrow,"

He shook his head, "It's not because of that,"

"Then what made you change your mind about being here?" she said clutching his wrist tighter then she was clutching his teddy bear.

He pulled away from her and started walking into the night, "Keep Ninja Fred safe," he called out to her before sprinting in the darkness, his bag flopping behind her.

She stood their, did he really just run away from her and the temple and his friends. Did he really just leave her there with Ninja Fred as the only memory of him? She turned around, tears flooding her eyes, they were the last tears she would ever shed and she knew that as she let them fall. She wiped her eyes and turned around to see if she could still him in the distance but even his shadow was long gone. She started walking back to the temple but took a detour over to her and Raimundo's spot. A spot they found themselves at quite often when the two of them needed some alone time. She climbed up the cherry blossom tree and sat on the highest branch staring out the way he had gone. Their was just darkness all around, even the moon seemed dull, her bright clothes seemed dull, and the only thing that had any sense of light to it was the teddy bears glistening eyes. She smiled at it and jumped down returning back to her area and drifting off to sleep.

Raimundo trudged along, his bag was getting rather heavy and he was breathing rather hard from all the running he had just done to get away as fast as he could. Anger was rushing through his veins from himself and from Kimiko, he was hoping she would of tried to stop him more, or ran after him, or maybe they could of kissed, or something along the lines of a fairytale romance but that just wasn't the case, it wasn't who Kimiko was and he should of known that. As he walked he stared around, the dark was kind of creepy and it didn't seem like it was going to get brighter anytime soon. With no Ninja Fred, no friends or anything Rai had never felt so alone but a figure came out of the darkness putting a hand up to stop him. With piercing yellow eyes and hair that swayed with the wind, Rai knew who it was but wasn't about to run away from the figure.

"Chase Young," he said trying to sound confident but if it wasn't Chase he didn't want to feel stupid.

"Raimundo," the voice said nodding along, hands intertwined behind his back as he paced back and forth until he arrived by Rai's side.

Raimundo backed up away from Chase with fear twinkling in his emerald eyes but something about Chase made the night seem warm and welcoming.

"Come with me Raimundo," Chase said motioning for Raimundo to come.

Raimundo had no other options, he couldn't go back now and he didn't know where to go from here so he did the only thing he could do and that was follow Chase into the night.

**Authors Note: What did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? I promise you next chapter will be longer; this was just my prologue to see what everyone thinks of it! So if you like it review, if not, you can do whatever your heart desires, thank you for reading non the less! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

_2 Years Later_

"Happy 2 year anniversary," Kimiko said to herself stroking Ninja Fred's soft fur. She stared out into the distance studying the full moon and remembering two years prier only wishing she could go back. She was straddling a familiar tree branch and thinking about the wind swirling around her.

"Wind," she said to herself smiling. It sent a comforting chill down her spin and wrapped her in a hug as it swirled from right to left and up to down. She hugged the teddy bear tighter and shut her sapphire eyes.

They were opened by a pair of hands that were strong and muscular. She felt herself slipping off the tree branch and screaming as she fell thinking she was about to hit rock hard ground. Instead she landed in a pair of muscular arms. She opened one of her eyes looking around realizing she was still up in the air. She stared at the figure that was holding her, blonde hair streaming down to his shoulders in layers and big brown eyes that had the essence of the moon. He set her down and it was then that she felt small and weak. He practically towered over her with his tall muscular frame.

"Wh- Who are you?" she asked her bottom lip quivering and her voice hardly even sounding like her own.

He smirked, "Sorry," he said holding out his hand, "I'm Auster,"

She grabbed it and shook it her hand, so much smaller then his but the shake gave her a warm fuzzy feeling throughout her entire body. He must of gotten it to because he had the same crooked smile across his lips. She clutched Ninja Fred a bit tighter in her arm before speaking up again.

"Why did you wake me up?" she asked quietly side stepping from her right foot to left foot.

He looked down, "I was wandering and I spotted you I guess, I have no where to go and I've been stranded for days,"

She rested a hand on her chest, "Why don't you come inside and I'll get you something to eat and you can sleep for awhile?"

He smiled at her, "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the temple.

A pair of yellow eyes was flashing in the distance staring at the two of them going into the temple.

"Good," it whispered with a small chuckle afterwards.

_(Auster's POV)_

I could feel blood vessels pop out of my eye and form around the colored contacts. They were filling me with unbearable pain but I was pretty sure if I stared at Kimiko long enough all the pain would just melt from me. She had changed so much it was remarkable, with hair down to her waist and her eyes brighter then ever, it was hard not to be amazed at how beautiful she looked in her pajamas even. I remembered this place perfectly, hadn't changed a bit, I even remembered Ninja Fred as she grasped it in her hands but most of all I remembered the shen gong wu. Those stupid little things that we would battle for and I was going to get without having to battle. She put a bowl of something in front of me and walked off into her area.

As I ate, I thought, thought about Clay the fat Texan and Omi the little cheese ball, and of course I thought about Dojo and Master Fung as well. I needed to befriend one of them, get inside their head and have them accept me and show me everything I needed, they needed to love me just like they had loved the old me for me to complete this mission. I quickly slurped down the rest of whatever was in that bowl just as Kimiko skipped out. She was my target, and I didn't care how long it took me, the other two were just too easy and I'd feel guilty but she was a little bit different. She was harder, I know she hadn't changed that way, she was my challenge.

She led me into a curtained area, it was my old one, it all looked the same, like they had been using it was a shrine for me or something.

"You can sleep here," she said calmly staring around at the various items still lying around.

I nodded at her smirking sheepishly, "Thank you,"

She smiled, "Its no problem! Do you need anything else?"

"I'm good, thank you," I kissed her hand before falling to the ground and clutching my knees to my chest. I was home again, that feeling of completeness was filling up all the emptiness that had formed in the past two years and I had never felt so alive. My eyes shut slowly and I drifted into a sleep that could only be fulfilled right at the spot I was in.

_(Kimiko's POV)_

I ran back outside, the bear out of my arms and my mind clear from Raimundo. There was someone new, someone just as majestic, his touch, his smell, his eyes, his everything was just perfect. He was my fairytale guy and beyond. On top of that he was much more mature then Raimundo, in every way he was better. I stuck my nose into the cold crisp air as the sun started to rise. I climbed up to my branch and hugged the trunk of the tree as I watched the sunrise. All the colors just seemed brighter this morning, everything did. My eyes wouldn't shut because I didn't want to miss any moment of my short period of time with him. When it was fully up in its yellow orange glory I ran back inside to where Master Fung was. He was sitting cross legged, his palms resting on his knees as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. I didn't want to bother him in that moment of time but this news was big.

* * *

"Master Fung," Kimiko said quietly.

He opened one of eyes to peer at her; "Yes?" he asked opening the other one and slowly rising to his feet.

"Last night I was outside admiring the beauty and thinking when a boy came up, he must be around 17 years old, he was tired and hungry so I fed him, and he's sleeping right now, I-" she started trying to defend him.

Master Fung looked around, "He's inside the temple?" his face almost looked concerned.

Kimko nodded with a very apologetic look on her face, "I'm sorry, I just felt really awful for him,"

"Don't be, just let me meet this boy," Master Fung said nodding at her.

Kimiko smiled from ear to ear, meeting someone was a big deal for Master Fung. Two hands touched the blonde boy shaking him gently so he would wake up. He opened his beige eyes and jumped at the sight of Master Fung and Kimiko standing before him.

"Sorry, I'll-,"

Master Fung held up his hand, "Name?"

"Auster," the boy said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Meaning wind," Master Fung said nodding slowly.

He looked at Kimiko for some help but then just turned back to Master Fung, "Yeah, guess so,"

Master Fung sighed, "Well, she fed you and gave you a place to sleep does that mean you're here to stay?"

The boy perked up, "I can stay?"

Master Fung nodded well Kimiko was wide eyed, "Your just going to let him, stay, just like that!" she cried.

Master Fung nodded again, "Kimiko, you'll soon see why," and with that he left the room leaving the two of them their alone.

This is when it hit, he was the new Raimundo. Kimiko's eye twitched as she stared at him and thought that thought over and over again. At first she was excited for him to become part of the temple, and become one of them but now that he was one of them doubts were flooding her mind uncontrollably. He smiled at her, "You okay,"

She nodded slowly, "Welcome," was all she said staring him up and down then walking out.

He stood their confused at her sudden change of mind but then he realized why and he understood but now it was up to her to understand that Raimundo had died and been replaced with a 5' 10", blonde haired, blue eyed, boy who needed one thing and would stop at nothing to get it.

* * *

Kimiko ran into Clay and shook him until he rolled over onto his back with open eyes. He stared at her with confusion but she had flames burning in her eyes. It was insane how angry she was that Master Fung let him in so easy. Clay blinked as he saw the flames burn higher in her eyes.

"Theirs a fourth," she said as calm as she could.

Clay jumped to his feet, "What in the world are you talkin' about lil' lady," Clay cried.

"There's a fourth member Clay," she said clenching his fist, "He's taking Rai's spot, he took it right away Master Fung didn't question him or challenge him or anything he just let him in!"

Omi peered in, "Just like that?"

Kimiko nodded, "Just like that, no hesitation, no nothing he's just in,"

"I think that makes me special doesn't it," the blonde appeared at the doorway.

The three looked up at him.

Clay nodded, "Master Fung obviously has some faith in him, he gives off obvious talent," Clay held out his hand to the boy, "Clay,"

The boy took it, "Auster,"

Omi stared him up and down, his thoughts couldn't be gathered on this new boy, because he didn't' know what to think. Kimiko just stared at him; he was now part of them, which meant he was allowed to be part of these discussions. She hugged her knees to her chest and realized then how much she missed him, maybe giving this new boy a chance would end up making her not miss him half as much as she really did. Just that gleam in his eyes, how they looked almost hazel at that very moment, his smirk, how it made her heart melt just like how it had when Raimundo smiled at her, he was to similar, it was like he wanted to be Raimundo and she wasn't going to let him, no one could take his spot, it was reserved for Rai and Rai only.

"Hmph," was all that came out of her mouth as she passed him.

The boy clutched his hand into a fist, did Master Fung know that he was truly Raimundo, is that why he let him in. He shook his head, he couldn't know the disguise was to perfect and if Kimiko couldn't tell then Master Fung couldn't. He stared at the two other boys who were sending him mixed emotions but he didn't find it awkward at all.

"So, I think I have some things to learn then," the blonde said to Clay and Omi well they still studied him.

Clay and Omi glanced at each other and Omi smiled widely grabbing the boys wrist, "First off, the shen gong wu," Omi said leading him to the vault where they all were stored.

The boy's eyes flashed yellow but just for a split second, "Shen gong wu," he hissed.

Omi nodded slowly holding up a few of the ones then handing him The Blade of Nebula. The boy stared at it, he rubbed two fingers along its lines and focused his eyes so all they could see was that. Omi snatched it away from him and pulled him up.

"Now I'll show you the temple," he said.

The boy rubbed his eyes staring back at the shen gong wu at every possible chance just wishing he could collect them all and leave. The boy was annoying him it was all so easy if only he would just leave but the grip Omi had on his wrist was impossible to break free from. It was going to be a long time ahead of him before he could collect all the ones the monks already had but he would get their eventually, Chase would have it no other way.


	3. Chapter 3: Check, Chances, Chase

Slowly the moon rose and everyone doze off to sleep one by one, but not Kimiko, she couldn't sleep. Walking outside she shivered at the sudden wind that had picked up. Every time she walked outside lately, wind seemed to be around which is funny because it had been dead for two years to her. She smiled and sat up against a tree rubbing her bare arms and staring up at the stares. Her cozy, comfortable nature was ruined as she saw a blonde in the distance. He had a demonic smirk on his face as he paced around the outside of the temple, that is until he noticed to her, and then demonic turned to sheepish within seconds. She stood up as he started walking over to her. Her eyes narrowed and flames formed in her hands behind her back as she tried to walk off slowly. He stood in front of her stopping her from getting past even if she wanted to.

"Why are you out here?" he asked curiously.

She stared at him looking around, wasn't she the one that was here first, what right did he have to question her on something as pointless at that, "Why do you care?" she snapped, "And what are you doing out here?" she let the flames fade and turned her back to him.

"Why am I on trial here?" he asked with a calm and collected voice.

"Why do I have any reason to trust you?" she asked back.

He sighed, if only she knew then she would have full trust in him, "I really just, want us to get along and be really great friends, I don't mean to interfere and destroy everything you three have gained," his eyes were sparkling at her.

She didn't want to give in to him, and she wasn't going to, he was going to have to do a lot more then state some cheesy lies and put on a seductive smile, she was harder then that. Her eyes glanced up into his, she had to avoid any type of look he would give her but he could stare just as hard. Kimiko was not one for giving up but she stomped her foot and walked off after staring at him for a few moments. As soon as she was gone the boy yanked off the blonde wig revealing his natural brown color.

"God how uncomfortable," he said scratching at his hairline.

He heard cackling coming from a distance and soon a red haired boy was right up next to him.

"That was great," the boy cried, holding his stomach from the laughing, "But just think when she finds out who you really are, then she'll be mad at you and can never trust you again!" he said wrapping an arm around the brunette.

"Thanks Jack," the boy said pushing the arm wrapped around his neck off and walking off.

"Raimundo!" Jack cried, "It was a joke, who cares if she trusts you in the end or not?"

Raimundo turned to face him, trying to find some way to argue against Jack but strangely and probably for the first time in Jacks life, he was right, what did it matter what Kimiko thought about him, as long as he had exactly what Chase wanted, nothing else really mattered.

"Good," Jack said tapping his fingers together, his skin glowing in the darkness, "Now put your wig back on and go in there and act normal!" he continued pushing Raimundo forward to the temple.

Raimundo shot him a thumbs up before placing the wig back on his head and switching back over to Auster. Jack shook his head and walked off the other way staring at the running boy only wishing he could be the one to have to persuade them and become one with them, Jack at that very moment was longing for some comfort, someone's support, anything that involved being love and loving but that quickly turned into jealousy. The past 2 years had been hell, Chase loving and caring for Raimundo just like Jack had always wanted, Raimundo getting the fun task well Jack got check up duty, it just wasn't fair, he was an evil boy genius after all and he should be very well respected. He stomped off back to his own home and curled up in his bed staring out the window just wondering what Rai was doing at that very moment.

"Oh Auster!" Kimiko cried kicking the boy in the side as he curled himself up tighter at her movement, "It's time to get up," she said shaking him violently.

"Go.." he stared and trailed as he said, "Away,"

"But it's time to get up!" she yelled in his ear removing some of the hair that was covering it so she could amplify the sound.

He clenched both his fists together; she never used to be this annoying. Slowly creeping to his knees he rose to his feet towering over her with an upside down smile. She smiled to herself, her job was done.

"What time is it," he asked rubbing his eyes and then squinting.

She cocked her head to the side and formed an expression like she was thinking, "I think since it took me so long it's probably about five,"

"In the morning!" he said popping both his eyes open and staring intensely at it.

She squinted, "I thought you had brown eyes,"

He touched his iris hoping that their was something covering it but nothing was, he shut it really fast a tear dripping down it and then wiping excess liquid from his irritated eye, "You were paying attention to me?" he said raising an eyebrow.

She looked at him and blinked, "What..! No!" she said crossing her arms, "How dare you!" she said narrowing her eyes and shooting the most hate filled glare he had ever seen.

He grabbed his stomach and chuckled, "Right!" ruffling her hair he passed her and walked outside.

She ran after him, he was walking all over her and she couldn't handle it, no one had done that to her in a long, long time. He turned around and started walking backwards, "Why you following me!?" he called out to her.

She smoothed out the top of her hair making sure that it was all in order and then pulled at her pigtails making sure that both ponytails were still in perfect position, "You.." she said trying to think of something to say but had nothing.

"Me," he said with a cocky smile and two hands placed on his chest.

"To hyper," she grumbled under her breath and trudged back into the temple to go lay down for a well deserved rest.

As soon as he knew she was gone he ran back into the temple and grabbed his contact case placing the brown contacts into his emerald eyes, that had been a close call but luckily she hadn't caught him, but from then on he was going to have to be a lot more careful.

"Jack!" Chase hissed in the younger boy's ear.

Jack rolled over, his tongue hanging at the side of his porcelain skin and his eyelashes resting lightly on his highly placed cheekbones. His appearance disgusted Chase who began shaking him. Jack slowly opened his eyes and let out a slight yelp upon seeing Chase by his bed. Jumping up from his bed and landing on his floor he stared at Chase with a confused look across his face.

"Don't flatter yourself," Chase snapped and began pacing the boy's room, "You never came to me last night after your little check up," a demonic smirk formed across Chase's lips, "How has he been doing?"

Jack crossed his arms and cocked his feet in, "Fine,"

Chase stopped where he was walking and glared at the boy with flaming hair, "Just fine,"

"He's doing great!" Jack said holding out his hand in a mocking way.

Chase shook his head, "Great? Fine? Something more would be nice?"

"I don't know, he seemed content and like he was having a really fun time!" Jack cried which turned into a mumble, "Unlike me,"

"Unlike you!" Chase said raising his voice a little bit.

"Why don't I ever get anything cool to do!?" Jack asked in a whining tone well stomping his foot.

Chase smirked and shrugged, "Be lucky I'm still giving you tasks after all your years of failing me,"

Jack opened his mouth to say something but Chase just left without even a breath. Jack clenched his fist and let out a moan, pure torture was all this was, Jack was old enough now to be out on his own, doing whatever he felt like, he didn't need a boss or anyone to tell him what to do but then again it was always nice having direction. With a shrug of his scrawny shoulders he started rummaging through his closet trying to find something to wear. That's when he found it, it came to him the most brilliant plan ever, and all he needed was time, which he seemed like he'd have a lot of lately. Chase and Raimundo's relationship would be ruined forever and Jack would be back in the game.

"Evil plan," Jack said to himself rubbing his chin with his fingers and then sliding over to his desk to jot down his brand new evil plan.

Kimiko couldn't sleep at all, she ran into Omi's room and shook him until he woke up. Alert and ready the little yellow ball opened his eyes and rose to his feet putting up both his hands in a position that showed he was ready to hit someone.

"Omi," Kimiko said resting a hand on his wrist and bringing it down to his side.

"What is it Kimiko?" he asked staring at her with wide eyes.

She shook her head, "I hate him!" she cried standing to her feet, "Ugh! Why does he think he has the right to everything here, he thinks he's so great and so amazing.." she continued, "WELL! I strongly disagree with that," she finished crossing her arms.

Omi walked over to her, "Don't you think your over reacting just a little bit, Kimiko maybe you should give me a chance!"

She turned to the boy and looked down at him, "A chance?"

"A chance Kimiko!" he said nodding really quickly, "He seems like a very nice boy if only you'd get to know him a bit more!"

"Nice wasn't my word for him," she said crossing her arms and flames burning in her sapphire eyes.

Omi shook his head, "Kimiko, Kimiko, is it because he reminds you so much of Raimundo?

"What!?" she said placing a hand on her chest and looking rather offended, "How da-,"

"It is!" he said holding up an accusing finger.

"You got smarter.." she said shaking her head.

He nodded, "I am the smaterest!" he said with a smile.

Her face drained, "Right, a chance though Omi," she said cupping her hands against the windowsill, "But I know Rai's out there, he's closer then ever before, I can just feel him here, it's hard to explain because you didn't share what we had, it was.. special," she said trailing twoards the end and gazing out into the world around her.

Clay grabbed Omi's hand and pulled him away, leaving Kimiko to her thoughts about Raimundo, the one that got away. She turned around to see if Omi was still watching her, but he was gone.

_"A Chance"_

Those words sunk into her like she sunk into water, it wouldn't hurt, and it had been 2 years, was she really that stubborn and desperate for Raimundo. He wasn't coming back, she just had to face it even though it hurt her. She trudged off to go outside, all she wanted know was to feel the wind one last time before forgetting about it all.

**A/N: Sorry about the terrible ending, I was in a bit of a rush to make it crack 2000 words which I did! Reviewers, thank you so much, they are so nice and I appreciate them so much! I apologize if I don't update as quickly over the week, i'll be gone and then school starts, but i'll try my hardest! :) Thanks for reading and.. review pretty please?!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Full Deck Of Cards

Clay drug Omi into a separate room, one where the two of them could get some privacy away from the other monks. His hair looked like he had just come out of an explosion and his eyes were distant, Clay seemed like he had been having a rather hard time sleeping since the new guy came. Omi didn't bother commenting though he just stared at the door making sure Kimiko didn't come in.

"I'm worried about her," Clay said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Omi just nodded, they all were, and all had been, when she finally seemed back to normal he had to come and ruin her mood.

"I am worried as well," Omi said with a sigh.

"Well what should we do!?" Clay asked pursing his lips.

Omi shrugged, "I just don't know anymore," he said hanging his head.

Clay kneeled down to his height and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Do you trust this guy?"

Omi blinked and then nodded, "What's not to trust about him?"

Clay stood up back to his original height and shrugged, "Theirs just something fishy about that kid,"

Omi bit his bottom lip, was he the only one that was to blind their was something wrong with this kid.

"Haven't you noticed how alert he is, and he's everywhere on top of that, there's no more privacy in the world!" Clay cried pacing the room at a slow and steady pace.

Omi nodded, "But, it's nice having four instead of three, don't you think?

Clay shook his head, "It **was **nice having four, but not anymore, unless Raimundo is number four!"

Omi's eyes at that moment got really big, he had always managed to push that to the back of his mind but Clay was making this really hard for him, he didn't know what to say to thatso all he did was shrug his shoulders and glance around the room.

"I'm sorry Omi," Clay said resting a hand on Omi's shoulder, "This guy could be good, and I think it's great that you're trying to be nice to him!"

Omi cracked a smile, "Thanks,"

Clay nodded and stared down at the male, he smiled back but that smile quickly faded, "I'm hungry,"

Omi grabbed his wrist and drug him out of the room to go grab something to eat. Auster was pacing around an apple tree outside trying desperately to grab one that was a perfect crimson color. Clay walked up and grabbed it and handing it to the boy then threw another to Omi and got one for himself.

"Thanks," the smaller blonde boy said wiping the apple on his shirt and taking a bite.

"No problem," Clay said staring at Omi who gave him a quick thumbs up before taking a bite of his own apple.

"So," Auster said trying to make this a little less awkward.

Before either of the other two could answer, a raven haired girl with pure white skin walked up and tapped the blonde boy on the shoulder. He spun around on his right foot and smirked upon seeing who it was. She clenched her fists together and tried to put on a smile as she saw Omi.

"Chance," she kept repeating in her head trying to contain her anger.

"Well hi Kimiko," he said taking another bite of the juicy fruit and then chucking the core off to the side.

"Hi... Auster..." she said through clenched teeth, "I just wanted to," she bite her bottom lip until a tiny drop of blood spilled from it, "To apologize for anything I said earlier," her eyes were stinging now with every word, "I think, we should be friends,"

He smirked at her, "Friends, really?"

"Don't make me go back on what I just said," she snapped holding up an accusing finger.

He put his hands up in defense, "Friends sound great," he smiled, "I'm glad that you want too,"

Clay and Omi glanced at each other and then ran off, not wanting to get involved into the two's conversation.

"Oh yeah, glad," she said scrunching up her nose and avoiding his glossy brown eyes.

"Really I am, I know I've probably ruined a lot for you, and I'm sorry about that, but I really just wanted to be on your good side and friends means I am so," he said shrugging.

She smiled weakly, "You haven't ruined anything, you weren't the one that," her voice turned from loud into a grumble that you'd have to listen carefully to hear, "left, never came back, stole all the self control I had," she kept going but he just tuned it out until everything feel silent except for the light wind brushing the tree branches together.

"You have no idea how much I've actually ruined for you," he said to himself.

She giggled at his expression, it was a demonic outtake on confused which looked funny with his big brown eyes and his thin lips.

"What?" he said turning it back into a blank expression.

"Oh nothing," she said cocking her head to the side.

"What?" he asked again putting both hands on his hips.

"I'm not telling you!" she said starting to walk off but he ran after her.

As she ran away she kept looking back smirking at his challenging yet playful expression. The jogging turned into a high speed chase until he finally caught up to her and tackled her from behind. She fell to the ground on her knees, him gently resting on her back as she peered over her shoulder at his smiling face.

She pushed him off smiling and blushing just a little bit. He pulled her down with him so she was lying over his stomach. She moved into a sitting position squishing him making him fake cough to motion that she was heavy.

"Mean," she said crossing her arms and shooting a glare his way.

He put his hands up in defense and then motioned to her, "You're the one who choose to sit on my stomach!"

She smiled and got up patting down the boy's golden locks and turning away to hide her cherry stained cheeks. He stood up as well brushing himself off in the back and sliding coolly past her. She blinked as she watched him walk back to the temple and fell back into the grass. She nestled herself into it enjoying the cold pieces that were touching her bare legs and stretching out as she watched the clouds swirl around in the light blue sky.

"Raimundo!" a whiny voice snapped as the blonde boy passed the temple and tried to find a deserted area.

"What?" he asked turning around to face Jack.

"What was that?" Jack said throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't know!" Raimundo cried knowing exactly what had just happened.

"Don't get involved with her like that, befriend her, not boyfriend her!" Jack said tapping his foot and crossing his arms.

Rai rolled his eyes, "Jack, I can do whatever I want, it's my task not yours,"

Jacks bottom lip curled and trembled, "You think you're so special, well I Jack Spi-,"

"Er, evil boy genius will not be talked to like this; I'm a superior member of so- blah blah blah!" Raimundo mocked shaking his head in a very annoyed way.

"Exactly," Jack said smoothing out his jacket with his ghost like hands.

"Anyways, what do you need," Raimundo asked.

"I came here to check up on you, and from the looks of it, you'll need to be watched closely…" Jack said tapping his fingers together.

"Oh because I was playfully flirting with her," Raimundo stated, "Do you even know what flirting is Spicer?"

Jack put on his best offended look, "How dare you say something so.. so..," Jack said his eyes wandering around as he thought. When nothing came to him he shot Raimundo one last glare and stormed off into the distance.

Rai latched a hand on his stomach and started laughing silently well walking back to the temple; he always knew how to make Jack angry.

Jack was more then angry, he was furious; he had never been so agitated with everyone that crossed his path nor had he ever dreamt of it. Raimundo with his thick muscles and his perfect chocolate hair and his emerald eyes, Jack couldn't even begin to compare. He hung his head slowly, red hair flopping around in his eyes making them turn red and bloodshot and form a glaze of water around them.

"Stop," a voice called from Jack's couch.

Jack looked up and stared at the yellow eyed figure sitting on his couch, "Chase!" Jack said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

Chase grabbed Jack's chin and yanked it up so they were staring each other in the eyes, "Did you do as you were told?"

Jack nodded quickly, the more he cooperated, the sooner Chase would leave him to be alone.

"Good," Chase finally said, a blank stare hanging over his eyes.

"He's good, he's got the plan in play and he's almost down with it," Jack said waving his hand around in a circle.

Chase released his grip from Jack and pushed him back a ways so they were about a foot apart. After mildly stumbling around Jack caught his balance and backed up a little bit more.

"Are you good?" Jack asked, flopping his hand in a way where he could stare at his nails.

Chase nodded; boredom struck him at the weirdest times because right now all he wanted to do was watch Jack, be Jack. But he knew that, that would just be to weird for even for someone weird as Jack himself so he turned to the front door, Jack following quickly behind him. With a simple nod he walked out Jack gazing at him with big eyes and a weak smile.

"Soon enough," he mumbled under his breath.

Underneath the apple tree outside, Clay was gorging himself with apple after apple. He just couldn't contain himself from the juicy red fruit hanging from the sparkling cinnamon colored leaves. He just loved this time of year and if he could would spend every minute of it outside. Another blonde walked up beside him though, and ruined his thought process.

"Hey don't choke there Clay!" the blonde cried with a very stiff smile as well as posture.

Clay smiled at him, juice dripping down his rounded chin and pearly whites shining in the sunlight.

"So what brings you out to this tree," the boy asked leaning up against it and staring throughout the ceiling of it.

Clay ran his fingers through his hair, "I just, I come here when I'm thinking,"

"What you thinking about?" he asked.

Clay dropped the core to the fruit in his hands and fell back against the tree, "If only I could take back time,"

"What for?" the boy asked crouching down next to him.

"You see Auster, everyone hates you cause of that Raimundo kid that was here before," Clay started.

"Don't remind me," he mumbled cupping his chin into his right palm and leaning forward to catch some fresh hair from underneath the leaves.

"But, I like you and I really wanna be on your good side!" the Texan said standing to his feet.

"Why? You don't even know me," the boy stated standing up as well so he could glance into Clay's eyes.

"Well Raimundo and I got in this little fight before I left, and I always have this little pang of guilt, and I just, he was my buddy y'know!" Clay said staring out into the distance watching the rolling hills and whatever else he could see.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's over it though, I bet he knows you didn't mean it," the blonde boy said staring up at the taller blonde only wishing he knew the half of it.

"I'll always have that feeling of guilt until Rai comes back and tells me himself that he's over it, I didn't ever expect he'd leave, I thought he liked it here, but Raimundo was always like that," he said shoving his hands in his pockets and playing old memories in his mind.

"Yeah," Auster said staring up at the clouds, "If only you really knew where he was at,"

"Yeah," Clay said, the strength in his voice failing him towards the end.

Clay didn't know how guilty Raimundo felt; he was putting a nice innocent guy through a series of guilt for his decisions. He never meant to, he had always liked Clay and thinking back on it, that wasn't even the reason he left, he left for adventure, excitement something new, and now he had all that. In a strange way though, he missed everything, everybody, not having the goal of stealing, just having the goal of getting out of her alive at the normal age, and falling in love like most teenagers, he never expected any of this to interfere with all that. Clay had begun walking off and Rai was not about to follow, the way the guy looked with his big eyes and his light skin, he looked so innocent that it just made you wonder how anyone could ever hurt the guy. He was like a gigantic teddy bear, Raimundo missed the days when that's what Clay was used as, a support system, something that he could spill everything too. Shaking his head, the wig tilting just a bit he ran into the bathroom and fixed it all up, his eyes flaming red and all his regrets pushed to the back, he knew he could never live on regrets.

**A/N: Well here it is, sorry it took me so long, I had three quarters of it done but had no extra time to finish it until tonight, I'm not to pleased with it's outcome, the only thing I'm pleased it's pretty good sized, longest chapter so far! :) So tell me what you think, and thank you to all that read, and an even bigger thanks to those who reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Movie That Doesn't End

Kimiko pulled out a black suede journal, her name engraved on the front and pages lined with cursive handwriting. There were a few blank pages in the back that were just yearning to be filled, that's where her black pen came in handy. Whipping it out she began jotting everything down, the scene, the mood, how everything happened, was it love, was it a crush, what did she feel towards the new kid that would give her such a sinking feeling in her stomach. After five of the pages were filled, she had no more room, all her writing space was gone and she was about to go insane, she wanted to go find him, and just spend the night with him, but she wanted to rip his heart out and stomp on it, she was having a case of mixed emotions which lead her to wonder if she had turned bipolar. Standing up she walked back outside, she had never spent so much time out there but it just seemed to get prettier as the sun set day after day. Climbing up to that familiar branch she hugged the trunk of the tree, digging her nails in and sliding them across, just soaking up the beauty of the day.

"Hey," a deep voice said.

She looked down, "Jack?" she asked annoyed by his presence, it was not who she wanted to see.

He smiled, his skin glowing in the light, "Why are you out here?"

"Why are you here?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

He shrugged, "Because I can be,"

"It's called trespassing," she established letting her hands fall to the side of her body.

"Well sorry," he said holding up a hand up and turning his head.

"So why aren't you leaving?"

He shrugged, "Why should I?"

"This is ridiculous!" she cried.

He chuckled, "Don't flatter yourself, I came here to check on the new guy,"

"Wh- Why.? he's probably busy and doesn't want to see you anyways! If you must know he's a very talented fighter and just because you had a little run there with Chase and Wuya doesn't mean that with a fourth we can't win again!"

He held his hands up in defense, "I know, don't spazz out, I just wanna meet the kid,"

"Well you can't!" she said crossing her arms and turning away.

"Why Kimi, do you like him or something?" Jack asked taunting her with his eyes.

"N-, no…" she said not so sure of his own words.

"What about Raimundo? Did you forget about him?" Jack asked blinking, was she really that easy.

"I don't like anyone, because why should I, romance is just a petty thing that doesn't belong in a temple such as this one!" she said stomping her foot and glaring at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "You so sure? Don't you love Clay and Omi, they've always been there for you, didn't you love Raimundo, and don't you love attention?" he asked.

She crossed her arms, "Since when did you get a back bone Spicer?"

"It's always been there, I've always had.. a backbone.. I'm an evil genius and will not be talked to like this,"

She rolled her eyes and hit him but he said nothing, not like Rai who would always cry out and tell her she hit had, maybe her hits had failed along with the time it had been a few years after all.

"You.. little..," he mumbled under his breath nurturing his arm.

"Me.. little.. WHAT?" she said flames erupting in both her palms as she hunched over, foaming at the mouth from determination to kill Jack.

Two arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Jack," the voice started, "Scat!"

Jack glared at the boy holding back Kimiko, "No!"

The boy's eyes narrowed, "Leave,"

Jack turned around and walked off, his jacket flying in the wind.

"Are you alright?" the boy said letting Kimiko go.

She fell to her knees on the ground and rolled over to face him, "Yup,"

He smiled at her and extended a hand, "Sorry,"

She brushed herself off, "You just saved that guys life!"

He smiled, perfect teeth, and perfect eyes, with the perfect blonde hair, he was in general perfect. She lost herself for a second before turning away and shaking it off.

"He didn't really deserve it though," she said crossing her arms.

Auster shrugged, "Maybe he's got a good stuff,"

"You really are new!" she said throwing her arms up.

He stifled a laugh at that one, sure Jack was evil, but in a really wimpy sense, he wouldn't even hurt a fly and he knew how to be sympathetic at times.

"Yeah, so you come out here a lot?" he said changing the subject, because the Jack one was a bit touchy.

She nodded, "That I do, It's just.. really peaceful, and so beautiful,"

"Kinda like you," he whispered.

She turned around and started at him, "What?"

"Nothing," he said scratching the back of his head, what was he thinking hitting on her, sure he liked her but he had to contain that emotion for now, he had a task and she couldn't get in the way, they could be friends but nothing more.

"Right," she said her ivory cheeks stained crimson from his comment.

He bit his bottom lip, boy was he screwing up, "It is, really beautiful out here, at night with the sun set, something about it just makes me realize that everything I'm regretting and everything bad that's ever happened, it just makes that all go away,"

She stared at him well he sat on the ground, his legs tucked underneath him as he stared up at the breaking day.

"That is, insanely right," she said plopping down next to him.

He turned and smiled at her, well she smiled back her blue eyes locking with his light brown one. He leaned in and wrapped around her neck pulling her in closer. She shut her eyes slowly, trying to soak up this moment, it was how she had always wanted it with Rai but it never had happened, but now it finally was. He pursed his lips just a little bit, so that their lips would touch, he couldn't believe he finally had the chance, he had waited so long and it finally was about to happen.

"Dammit!" a voice from behind a tree cry making them both open their eyes and whip their heads toward it.

Chase smirked to himself, what a great way to break them apart, he smiled at Jack.

"So.."

"Oh," Jack started dropping his hands from the position they were in across his chest, "Nice job breaking up their Kodak moment, your just mad cause he's there for two days and he gets someone and you still can't!"

Chase frowned at him, "Your lucky that he saved you," with that he brought his hands up like he was about to strangle Jack who squealed and ran off.

Kimiko twirled her hair through her finger, "I should go,"

Auster nodded, wiping at his forehead, on the inside, he would always be Raimundo and always get nervous around Kimiko he just couldn't help it. She smiled at him once more though and leaned down letting her lips gently brush his, it wasn't a kiss, it was a taunt. She let her hand fell down his cheek and onto his chest. It was his time but before he even had the chance she had skipped off at the speed of light so he couldn't follow her.

"You petty individual!" Jack cried erupting form the bushes, "You!" he ran his fingers through his flaming hair shaking his head violently.

"Hi Jack," he said letting his tan arms float out from his long sleeved shirt.

Jack shook his head, "Don't you hi Jack me, you can't kiss her!"

"Why not?" he said staring up at the pale boy who was hanging over his face,

"Because, you, your not focusing on what you need to do, if it were me it would of taken me half the time it's taken you so far to get all the bloody shen gong wu and get out! Maybe if you wou-,"

Raimundo stood up and put a hand in front of Jacks face, "Let me do as I please, who got picked for the job,"

Jack glared at him as he walked off, it wasn't fair that, that kid got everything! Chase waved Jack over and he quickly walked over with jealously erupting throughout his veins, hate didn't even begin to describe his feelings towards Raimundo.

Chase hit the smaller boy upside the head, "Knock it off, your jealously is getting rather annoying you ungrateful little piece of-,"

"I'm sorry!" Jack cried falling to his knees, "I'm just so, you care about him more then you've ever cared about me,"

Chase looked down at Jack. Jacks eyes were wide and glistening from small tears forming at the tips, his face was more pale then normal and he just looked sad.

"Get up," Chase said coldly walking off.

Jack shut his eyes slowly and stared at him, "I will not get up!"

Chase narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Jack said falling on his back, "I'm my own person! I'm an individual, a genius who needs no one!"

"You're nothing but an idiot," Chase said yanking the boy up by his shirt collar and then throwing him terribly hard against a tree, "And if you need no one, then don't come find me anymore!" with that he stormed off, his black hair flipping in the wind.

Jack rubbed at his back, "Ouch," but he couldn't pin point why he was saying it, was it the hurt of being told to never go back or the real pain, either way it hurt.

Kimiko ran back in hiding behind Clay and yanking him into a room.

"Oh my god Clay!" she said resting a hand on his chest.

He sighed and sat on the floor with a bowel of popcorn he had just popped for Omi and him, "Yup?"

"Why did Raimundo have to leave?" she said falling next to him.

He stared down at the kernels and handed her the bowl, "Because he had a mission, don't you ever feel like leaving,"

She shoved some in her mouth, "Well yeah, but unlike him I'm not a jerk and goes off doing it, I suck it up and stay here!"

Clay nodded, "What happened?"

"Well, it was perfect, I always wanted to have that movie kiss where all the cards were laid down perfectly but it was just like that and then," she sighed, "Something ruined it, we didn't and I realized that I totally wasn't meant for him,"

Clay shook his head, "Don't believe in those stupid signs, it was just saying maybe you should get to know him a little better or something, I mean Rai's gone, this guy may be better anyways, he's more considerate and helpful and less lazy,"

Kimiko nodded, "He's just better I guess you could say, in a lot of ways,"

She handed Clay back his popcorn and walked over to the door, "Thanks for the pep talk Clay!"

"No problem," he said staring back at forth, he didn't understand how she could go from being that upset to being that content, must be some sort of girl thing that he just would never get.

Raimundo saw her heading for the door, he had heard the whole thing and now he couldn't even maintain his thoughts, no one had really even liked him for himself, he felt awful at that very moment and just wanted to leave it all behind, all over again, but this time he wasn't going to, if they liked him with this identity, he would stay like this and live the rest of his life here like this, it was just what he had to do. He walked off before she opened the door, she may of saw his foot, but he didn't really mind, she wasn't smart enough to put two and two together to see that he had been eavesdropping.

**A/N: Gar.. it was supposed to be a chapter revolving around Kimiko's thoughts and feelings towards everyone, that didn't blow over so well.. Anyways, ****thank you to all that reviewed, and who put this on your favorites, and read, and everything else, I appreciate it so much to know that you like my story! :) So.. review? And I'll try and update as soon as I can? **


	6. Chapter 6: And The Answer Is

A sinking feeling erupted in Kimiko's stomach, was it hunger, or nausea, or was it guilt. She clutched it tightly and realized it was her third choice; everything she had spewed just came back and hit her in the face. She was always the type of girl to do before thinking which she should of known would come back to haunt her.

_If he just would of stayed!_ She cried out in her mind.

Her mind was completely lost in space, she couldn't come back to earth is she wanted too, in fact she couldn't even feel Omi pulling on her shirt until he crawled up onto her shoulders.

"Omi," she shrieked pushing him off and stomping her foot.

He wiped his robes off and stared up at her with really wide eyes, she had never seen him with such a glazed over look.

"Omi?" she said again just with a more compassionate and questioning voice.

"Ra- Ra-, Rai," he tried to say.

She kneeled down to his height, "What is it Omi?"

"Raimundo's back!" he blurted out swinging both his left and right arm all around in the air.

She cocked her head and shook it, "Omi that's really mean,"

"What?" he said, his natural sun kissed skin draining to a pale white.

"If you were trying to make a joke to me on it, well it's not funny," she said crossing her arms.

"But really, he is!" Omi cried, "Look for yourself?"

She swatted him away walking into a different room only to see what she had never expected.

"Raimundo," her lips formed but no sound came out.

He held his arms out but she refused to move forward and give him a hug. Shaking her head she pushed Clay who had emerged in front of her and stood back by Auster who had a glare piercing both his eyes. Clay stared at the boy, a blink here and a blink there before tilting his hat forwards as though to welcome him back.

Kimiko just shook her head at Clay's actions and turned around to walk off and Clay and Omi ran after him, the only one staying was Auster who approached the emerald eyed boy standing before him.

He stared him up and down how could this be, he who was going by Auster was really Raimundo, so how possibly could Raimundo be back.

"Surprise," the voice said, mildly high but keeping a whispering tone.

"Jack," he hissed.

The former redhead scratched his newly brown hair, "That would be me,"

"What the hell?" he screamed yanking at Jack's hair trying to pull off the chocolate wig surrounding the flaming crimson hair underneath.

Jack swatted his hand away, "Knock it off, this is what Chase wants!"

Raimundo narrowed his eyes, "He never addressed this with me!"

Jack crossed his arms, "Why should he have too,"

Raimundo shook his head, the blonde wig falling from his head to the ground.

"Might wanna pick that up," Jack said staring at it.

"NO!" Raimundo practically screamed.

Jack put both his hands up in defense, "Put it back on otherwise have you any idea what Chase could do to you,"

"I don't give a fuck what Chase will do to me," Rai started spinning around and stomping around the room, "In fact, I want you to take that wig off and those contact outs otherwise I'll myself rip out your eyes and all your hair!"

"Listen," Jack said holding out an accusing finger, "You fuck with this plan and I swear to god you'll have no one to turn to in the end!"

"I don't need anyone, I'm just fine alone!" Raimundo screamed out.

"Woah," a voice said from the doorway.

The two boys similar in height and at that very moment similar in looks screamed, "Omi!"

"Kimiko! Clay!" Omi started to cry out and pointing back and forth between the two Raimundo's standing before him.

Raimundo glanced at Jack who immediately plunged forward tackling Omi to the ground. Jack pulled out his fist, beige dust falling from his white skin all over Omi as he punched him repeatedly throwing him around the ground. Omi had blood dribbling down the side of his lip, his eye was swollen shut and he was up against a wall Jack still beating at him. The small yellow boy glanced up at Rai with the most sympathetic look ever. Raimundo stared at Jack and back at Omi, it was either stick up for Omi or keep his army, he picked army. Turning away from the two fighting he just picked up his wig and threw it back on his head.

"You know Jack," he started positing the wig back in place, "Omi'll rat us out if we don't get rid of him,"

Jack wrapped his thin fingers around Omi's neck so he wouldn't make a sound, "Are you saying we should kill him,"

Raimundo's eyes began to burn, "That's right,"

Omi tried to let out a scream but nothing would come. He tried to claw at Jack's hands, trying to rip them from his scrawny neck but it just wouldn't work, Jack had muscles finally, and a lot of them. Jack tightened the grip on the rounded head boy's neck and picked him up so they were face to face. With spit foaming from the redhead's mouth and eyes blazing he threw him right across the room making sure to crack Omi's neck in the process. There was a loud thump, and blood began to trickle around the lifeless body on the ground. Both Rai and Jack walked over, staring at it, trembling in their place. Jack's hands were shaking uncontrollably, he had never in his life done that, he had only plan, at that moment he felt like truly evil and as for Raimundo, he dropped to his knees. With hands and feet moving he crawled to the corner letting a pale goo fly from his mouth and onto the ground.

Jack walked over and rested a hand on Rai's shoulder, "You gonna be okay?"

Raimundo nodded, "You need to make yourself a bit more tan," he paused and took a gasp for air, "If your gonna pass off as me,"

Jack smirked, everything was in the palm of his hands at that moment, he was on cloud nine, it was all per-

"What the!" a voice cried.

Both the boys spun around staring at a startled girl with an ivory hand covering her mouth.

"What.. happened?" she stumbled.

Jack glanced at Raimundo who stood up from the corner.

"Auster," she said trembling in her place.

Her legs were shaking so bad she collapsed but luckily the blonde boy caught her in his arms taking one last glance at Jack who he knew could wiggle his way out of this. Jack didn't though, he didn't look much like Rai with his pale skin at that very moment but that was all right because the lightning was bad. But he couldn't talk otherwise they'd know, he walked past Kimiko being held tightly, Omi lying helplessly against the wall, and Clay who's face was completely blank, he left it all quickly.

"Dammit," Rai mumbled under his breath grasping Kimiko just a bit tighter well he could.

She put a hand on his chest, "Get me outta here,"

He picked her up nodding for Clay to come but Clay just stood their, his once light eyes now dark and cold, his normal light colored face was burning red with fury, no one dared speak to him at that moment. With Kimiko in his arms Rai just walked out unable to look back.

Clay waited till everyone was gone, he walked into the room and collapsed onto his knees and broke into sobs. Tears fell from his eyes from his eyes like rain fell in a downpour, he gasped for air every so often but on the inside he felt so dead. He crawled over to Omi and grasped the boy in his arms.

"Omi," Clay whispered and then rested his head on Omi's chest.

He listened closely for some form of heartbeat but all he could hear was his blood rushing quickly through his mind, trying not to explode, whoever had killed Omi was going to pay, and it was either Raimundo, or Auster. Clay had never been violent, he hated being violent and attacking anyone, violence had never been his answer but now all of a sudden it seemed like his everything, Omi was the only one who could keep him gentle, and now that he was gone what did it matter if he was gentle. He set Omi down gently, no one was to deal with his dead body except for Master Fung, and that would be saved for later anyways. He walked out of the room and searched for Raimundo, he seemed more important to deal with at the moment; I mean it had been two years hadn't it. Jack had just gotten down tanning his skin all over again, he set down the brush he had used and stared into the mirror studying his new complexion. Clay walked up behind him.

"You haven't changed much," Clay said.

Jack gulped and attempted at deepening his voice, "You either,"

Clay nodded, his eyes were still as bloodshot as ever and tears were still pouring down the tips of his eyelids, "Yeah, guess so,"

"I can't believe this," Jack said trying to think of what Raimundo would actually say in this position, "As soon as I finally get to see all of you, that," he thought, "Stupid blonde killed Omi, man I miss him,"

Clay looked up at him, "Auster killed him,"

He nodded, "Yup, with his bare hands, and as for Kimiko, is she with him now? What is he even doing here, with my element, my everything, you missed me didn't you Clay?"

Clay stood up, "Well yeah, but he kinda came after you had left, I mean it was your choice to leave and you..," he rose his voice a bit, "You left and now you come back bearing apologies, asking for our forgiveness, mad that Kimiko didn't wait for you, and mad that someone else is here how dare you!"

Jack's hands flew up, "Woah Clay, I didn't, I just,"

Clay pointed towards the door, "Get out, just leave this temple we don't want you back,"

"Yes Clay, we do," a voice said.

"Master Fung!" Clay cried, "No we don't!"

Master Fung nodded, "Omi left and Raimundo came, he left in the past, and after all, yesterday is history.."

"What are you talkin' about!" Clay cried out,

Master Fung put up a hand, "Don't live on the past Clay, now if you'd excuse Raimundo and I,"

Clay stood up shooting the brunette a death glare, in Clay's eyes weather Raimundo stayed or left, in his heart he would never be welcomed again.

Jack bit his bottom lip and stared up at Master Fung who was either really stupid or really blind, he couldn't tell his own monks from his worst enemies.

"Tragic," he started.

Master Fung stared at him, "Why are you back Raimundo?"

"I'm back because I missed it, I missed it all, you, Kimiko, Clay, especially Omi," tears filled his eyes, "Those two years were filled with a battle of my own, it was never how I wanted it to work out,"

Master Fung walked over to the boy wrapping his arms into a hug, "I may welcome you with open arms Raimundo but the others may not be so keen on you, they have Auster now, and they like him, their still very angry with you for you're leaving,"

"I understand completely,"

Master Fung nodded and walked out, he couldn't bear the good things and the bad things happening all at once, it was hard on someone as old as he was.

_That's it! _Jack thought, _Master Fungs gonna pat my back and welcome me back to the temple, Clays gonna make his fatass go all guilt trip on me and Kimiko's just gonna stick with Auster.. or shall I say Raimundo.. pfft.. as long as I get those shen gong wu before Rai and Chase is all proud of me and kick-_

"Jack!" a voice snapped.

"Yeah," Jack said gathering himself back up into reality.

"Chase, you, and me, tonight after the sun sets,"

"Whatever Raimundo," Jack said slapping his hand.

"Yeah, whatever," Raimundo said on the brink of his own tears.

"What?" Jack said with a squeaky high pitched voice.

"Whatever," Raimundo said burying his head in his hands, "Omi's gone,"

Jack was never good with things like this, comfort wasn't his specialty especially when the person was supposed to be evil, it just wasn't supposed to work like this.

"Listen Rai, it's me as you now, and your Auster, I told Clay you killed Omi so you have some things to cover up an-," his whole body fell to the ground.

"You what?" the real Raimundo said, his eyes bloodshot and tired looking.

"What," Jack squealed.

Raimundo picked him up by the shirt collar and threw him agaisnt the wall again, "Don't you e-,"

"Auster," a light voice from behind said making him shut up.

He spun around, "Kimiko,"

"Why are you yelling at Raimundo?" she asked, her own eyes very bloodshot.

"Well, I just, him and I are old friend, right.." he stopped, he wasn't used to calling someone else by the name, "Right Raimundo,"

Jack looked up from the ground, "Not so much friends," he said brushing himself off, "Kimiko, it's nice to see you again,"

Kimiko stared up at the boy that she believed was Raimundo, "On your part," she clutched to Auster's arms, gripping it like a teddy bear.

Both of them dropped their jaws and stared at her, was she really being that cold hearted to Rai, the one she had once been so deeply in love with.

She glared at him still clutching the blonde boys arm, "Anyways, if you'd ever like to even be part of us..," she stopped, "Three again I suggest you start working on Clay, he's very angry with you,"

She dropped his arm and turned to walk out, she came their to talk to Raimundo but know that she was face to face, she just couldn't do it, he needed to see though she had moved on from him and was for Auster now, she hoped it hurt him, she hoped it hurt him about as much as it hurt her.

"_Oh it hurts,"_ Raimundo thought watching her walk off and knowing exactly what was on her mind right then.

**A/N: Took me forever to update and write this chapter, sorry school blows, I'm so busy! So hope this wasn't to confusing, just remember Jack's Raimundo and Raimundo's Auster, any questions just ask. Anyways, what did you think, am I going to fast, is it to sloppy, to much this person, to little that one? Thanks for reading and reviews are deeply appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7: Boys Are Cheats and Liars

Kimiko fell against the wall; she rubbed her eyes that had tears dripping over the bottom eyelid.

"Go out their and talk to her," Rai said staring at Jack who looked so insanely like him at that moment.

"I can't go talk to her, I'm not you!" Jack whimpered.

"Spicer, Raimundo," a voice hissed through the window.

Both spun around in unison staring at the window where Chase had his chin rested flat against the window pane. Lifting his hand he waved a little bit at the two of them, faces both flaming red despite their color changes. The wave turned into a maneuver motioning them over to the window. Raimundo pushed Jack to the ground and stomped over to Chase ripping off his wig and throwing it in his face.

"You little mother fu-,"

Chase chucked it right back in the brunette boy's face, "Don't toy with me Raimundo and Jack!? Why are you dressed like Raimundo," he wrapped himself around the window and jumped into the room.

Jack stared himself up and down, "Well,"

Chase hit his forehead, "You thought you.. UGH!" he yelled, "What do you think when you try and put your stupid plans into actions, what's running through your thick skull when you plot all this, did yo-," he started to scream.

Jack rolled his eyes and tapped his foot waiting for Chase to calm down, he didn't for awhile. Rai kept glancing back and forth between the two just waiting for Jack to erupt but he never did, he kept a patient stance with a patient look, he seemed very relaxed even with Chase yelling in his ear.

"What did you think was going to happen? You we-," Chase continued but this is where Jack stepped in.

"I was going to do what he couldn't," Jack said pointing at Rai and stomping his foot, "I was going to finish all this before he could and impress you,"

"You are so.." Chase started shaking his head.

"Stupid, immature, go ahead I've heard it all… twice, I just wanted to do this for you, so I could show you I'm not a total failure," Jack finished cocking his feet together.

Raimundo was snickering in the corner, "What a-," he started to himself but was cut off by Chase.

"Why are you so set on proving yourself to me Jack?" he asked walking closer to Jack.

"I.. well..," Jack stuttered and his cheeks exploded flaming red.

Chase chuckled, something he rarely did. Jack tried to laugh it off as well; if it would stall his answer to that question then he would gladly keep on laughing. Raimundo glanced back and forth from the two who were having a giggling fit before leaving the room, he felt nauseous after that.

Kimiko was still up against the wall, her eyelids were closed and she had her head rested in her hands. Rai smiled at her, so adorable when she slept, she seemed so different, but everything did when she was asleep. He picked her up gently in his arms well she nuzzled her face into his armpit.

"Raimundo," she whispered thinking he couldn't hear her.

He heard her, crystal clear and he loved the ring to it, loved how it sounded but he'd never be able to say anything and now he could never have her anyways. Setting her gently down she clung to his shirt.

"Don't go," she said tightening the grip and slightly opening her eyes.

He let himself fall down next to her and then moved her head onto his chest, it felt so good to be back right then even if he was lying and even if she was more in love with Auster at that moment then who he really was.

_Don't go _He repeated quietly stroking her raven hair.

"Raimundo!" a voice snapped.

He shot up and touched his head making sure he still had the perfect disguise. Everything seemed to be in order except where he was at. He was under a tree and the moon was above versus the sun, he no longer had a warm body in his arms but instead cold air hugging him.

"What do you want Jack, it is so god damn annoying having you in the same place as me 24/7," Raimundo whined rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Why do you keep going back to Kimiko?" Jack yelled.

"Why not?" Raimundo asked cocking his head to the side, "Just cause you can't have your beloved Chase and easily I can get my Kimiko doesn't mean you gotta go all rampage wake me up this early,"

Jack's face was redder then the blood boiling inside of him, "I do not like Chase,"

"That's right, cause you love Chase," Raimundo said tapping the cold hard ground underneath him, "Jack and Chase Young sittin' in a tree, K-I,"

"Oh shut it!," Jack said, "I'm trying to help you out here!"

"Well then can we get moving on with it?" Raimundo complainted.

Jack nodded, "Alright, I was thinking personally that don't you see that Kimiko is a little two timing whore who will go to anyone that can show her a form of comfort?"

"What do you mean?" Rai asked, his hands balling into a fist.

"Well nothing except now she likes Auster, and she'll never really like Raimundo again," Jack suggested slowly making sure to put the full impact on him.

"She would if the real me came back, she just doesn't' want some sorry ass excuse for me like your trying to be," Raimundo motioned up and down.

Jack hissed at him, "Whatever, just take my point into consideration, try and knock some sense into yourself, forget all about love, with Chase and I you can live in a whole world of pure evil, and hell you can have Wuya if you really want,"

Raimundo nodded, "We'll see, listen Omi's dead, we gotta get those shen gong wu and we gotta keep our identities up, romance shall be forever forgotten for now alright?"

"Alright," Jack said.

"Good now back to bed," Rai said motioning him forward.

Kimiko sat up, something wasn't right here, her neck had this terrible pain in it and a clean manly scent was wrapping all around her. She sat up and walked into the dining area where a certain brunette boy sat with his hands plastered around a coffee mug. She sat facing him but he didn't even look up. She could finally talk to him and they were all alone, it felt great despite the butterflies that were flying around through her stomach.

"You're up early," she started.

He stared up at her, "So are you," he stated flatly.

She smiled at him, "But I always got up this early, you were always the last one up usually,"

"Well now theirs only me, Clay, and that new guy to get up so," he shrugged.

She gulped, his eyes were cold not welcoming and cozy, he looked a lot lighter then he had and a lot less muscular. His cheekbones looked very feminine compared to what they used to and all the life in him seemed practically drained.

"Are you alright?" she finally snapped, she couldn't deal with his sudden behavior change.

"I'm fine," he said turning the cup around and around watching the beige liquid swirl in a cup.

She sighed, this would be a lot harder then she would have ever imagined, "Raimundo, where'd you end up going?"

"Someplace that I will never return too," he flatly said yet again.

"It changed you," she whispered.

"People change," he said glaring at the swirls erupting throughout his glass.

She stood up, "Your nothing like you were though," Her voice was soft and angelic versus the normal harsh tone she often times had.

"I- I'm sorry," he said with a twitch, "Just a little tired still,"

"Why don't you go back to bed?

"I'm talking with you that would be rude,"

"No, I understand, I got used to it before you left," she said resting a hand on the table.

"Well," he started unsure of what to say here, "Do you still, have as strong of feelings for me as I do for you?"

She gulped, "Well,"

To be honest as soon as he arrived back all the feelings for him she realized had been lost as had the two years of empty time. No longer did she get butterflies throughout her whole stomach when he entered the room or a lingering image of him in her mind, her dreams didn't revolve around him and neither did her thoughts, she just couldn't be that attracted to him anymore, because their was someone else that she liked more. That didn't make her a whore, or make her any less of a person but he knew that she couldn't wait forever and it was his problem that he left in the first place. This is where her temper rolled in, it wasn't her fault she wasn't attracted to him it was his fault and she was going to make that clear right then right their!

"Well," she said brushing a dark strand of hair behind her hair, "You see, I don't, I don't have anything for you anymore, I don't even know if we can be friends anymore,"

"What?" he asked through clenched teeth, Raimundo probably would of never did that but Jack couldn't help but be irritated that she wasn't going to cooperate with him.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, it all died," she pulled her face in close to his, "Every last little feeling is done with, over, it up and left, just like you did,"

He gulped, "I'-,"

She threw her hand up in the air about half an inch away from her face, "Your what? Sorry?" a chuckle escaped from the depths of her throat, "That's a bigger load of bull then when you told me you loved me,"

He blinked as she waltzed out of the room. A certain blonde had heard the whole conversation and all of a sudden didn't feel as good as he had been. His head was throbbing with all the things, if he ever went back to who he really was she wouldn't like him, she was far past angry with him and it was the type that she of all people would never forgive.

"I'm so screwed," He commented from under his breath.

His back was being patted, "You so are,"

He pushed the hand off, "Go away, you're the worst me ever,"

"Hey I pulled off the changed Raimundo not the old one, why do you care so much anyways?"

Raimundo thought on that for a second, "Your right, why do I care so much?"

Jack nodded, "Besides she's a little skank, Auster's been here for what like a week or something and she's already head over heels for him!"

Raimundo nodded, "Besides she'll never be good enough for me or my standards,"

"Exactly," Jack said, "Now go punch the shit outta Clay's stomach or something to relieve all your anger,"

Raimundo nodded, he was more upset then angry but at that moment he was trying to convince himself not to be, he just wanted to get all the shen gong wu, gather them in his arms and run for his life but unfortunately things could never be that easy, he couldn't just leave for the second time in his life there. Jack wasn't making it much easier, he was only making Kimiko spill even more things he didn't want to hear, but I guess if they weren't being spat at Jack they would be being spat at him so it was true every negative had a positive. He shook his head and turned around to walk off, he didn't really want to stare at Jack anymore who kept smacking his lips together, what an annoying individual.

Kimiko studied herself in the mirror, primping and playing with her hair and touching her facial features. She had matured a lot, her face had lost all its baby fat and had turned more oval then round, her eyes were bigger and more filled with grace, and all the little blemishes that aligned her cheeks were now perfect porcelain skin. Even her attitude had matured; she could control her temper and understood her full responsibilities, it was really all you could do when you were stuck alone in a temple with Clay and Omi. She no longer needed anyone to lean on or anything like that, she had herself, and she was perfectly capable of being independent.

_Maybe I should run away, just like Raimundo did, I mean, why not, nothings really to great in my life, one best friend dead, one ex crush back interfering with a new crush I can never have and Clay's just one big emotional wreck. _

She sighed.

_Running away really does seem like it'll solve everything. I finally see why Raimundo did, but unlike him, I want to run away with someone and not just alone._

"But who?" she said between her teeth.

Who would possibly go with her and when she left would she be the type to turn right back around and return? Probably but what was so wrong with that, at least she would return.

"Auster," she mumbled turning away from the mirror and walking out, "Auster can come with me, and this time, I'll leave Raimundo he wont' leave me!"

**A/N: Wow I hated that chapter, but hey I updated quicker this time! :) Thanks so much for the reviews but I see a lot of you weren't so happy with Omi's death, well mean either, it wasn't all that great and I didn't mention it like at all in this chapter, but next chapter will either be dedicated to his funeral and what not or else I can let him live? What one do you guys want? Review, and thanks so much for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Secret Keeper

Kimiko smirked to herself, she had nothing to loose, it was all perfect and that was the fastest she had ever come up with a brilliant plan or convinced herself to do it! She was going to leave Raimundo, leave him there to rot in the dust and watch her skip off with the _**true**_ love of her life, Auster. She walked out of the bathroom; Clay was waiting by the door to his, his face buried in his hat.

"Hi Clay," Kimiko said lightly, she had completely forgotten about him and Omi and everything that had been happening around her.

He muffled a quick hi and quickly walked into the bathroom. As soon as he was in he locked it and let his large frame fall back onto the door. He buried his head in his hands, tears flying out of his crystal eyes as he repeated the muffle words Omi throughout. It had only been a day, one day and Clay already couldn't handle his loss, he needed Omi, Omi was like his savior, his everything, all that he ever needed and more. Kimiko stood at the door listening to the Texan cry over the loss of his best friend, hearing him be so upset made her upset but since she wasn't about to cry she didn't, she blinked it all back and buried it in the back of her mind. Maybe those tears would come in handy later. Jack walked up behind her, in a perfect Raimundo disguise still and pressed his ear against the door. Following was Raimundo all dressed up as well as he faced Kimiko but kept his ear pressed up. Well the three listened only Raimundo cried. Jack stood their dumfounded and Kimiko kept staring at her shoes. She was in denial, she knew Omi was dead but she wasn't about to believe it. Slipping away from the two boys huddling around her she walked into Omi's cubicle and sat on the floor admiring the surroundings. It wasn't peaceful, it wasn't extravagant, it was perfectly Omi.

"Are you okay?" a shaking voice asked from behind her.

She turned around and ran into the boys arms hugging him, "Oh Raimundo,"

Jack cringed; he asked a question about her feelings not if she needed comforting due to her feelings. Lightly resting his hands along her backside he cradled her there well she sobbed into his shoulder, staining his clothes from her tears that never seemed to stop. Finally after quite a few minutes (For Jack they felt like hours) she stopped and pulled away.

"Thanks, I needed that," she said wiping her nose and rubbing at her eyes still dribbling liquid.

"No problem," Jack answered his own eyes beginning to get tear stained seeing how much impact someone so little had on all these people.

Smiling slowly she finally worked up what she wanted to say, "I really missed you Raimundo, you have no idea how much you mean to me,"

Jack gulped, "I missed you... too," his face fell; frown upon his lips and eyebrows pointing in. What a sap fest, who cares if he left, he was doing just fine and she seemed to have moved on anyways. He snapped up, Raimundo probably felt differently then that on the subject after all Jack wasn't really Raimundo and still didn't have the mind like him.

Kimiko walked off, her eyes gleaming in the light as she waltzed off still letting the words linger on the tip of her tongue.

_I love you Raimundo. You I have loved. You I do love. Love you I do…_

None of them sounded right, saying that to him just doesn't seem like it would ever feel the same because finally she didn't feel like that for him, she had feelings for someone else. Outside in the emerald grass sat Rai, tear stained eyes and jumbled up hair, he kept looking up at the sky like he was searching for an answer.

"I want it to rain," he said not even turning around to see if anyone was their.

"Me too," Kimiko said staring down at her feet again.

He turned around and faced her, "Let's run away Kimi,"

She cocked her head to the side; this kid must have some freaky element of the mind and has just used wind as his cover all along. It was finally the time, she could if she wanted, or she didn't have to, but she wanted to, she wanted to know what it was like to run away from everything, Clay and his sadness, her and her two guy love triangle, and Raimundo coming back. She wanted to make him feel exactly how he had felt. Sighing she reached her hand out and helped him up.

"Let's run away," her smile turning into just one crooked mess.

--

"Chase! Chase!"

The raven haired man turned to see a red head cringing from excitement, his eyes dancing with a secret he just couldn't keep to himself.

"What?" the man spat at the goth boy.

"It's Raimundo!" he shrieked jumping up and down.

Chase rose instantly, "What's wrong with him? Is he alright?" he asked, his voice filled with worry and compassion, something he had never shown to Jack.

Jack's face dropped and he slid his hands into his pockets, "He's fine,"

Chase fell back into the chair, "Then what in the world do you want Spicer?"

Jack sighed, his heart heavy and his eyes dropping, "He's going to run away,"

"What?" Chase said slamming his hands down.

"I heard them talking," Jack said, "I think he might unravel his identity,"

Chase shook his head, "You think he's just going to ditch us like that Spicer," Chase chuckled, "You get back their and tell him he does this and th-,"

"Theirs consequences that will follow, blah, blah, everyone knows the drill but you know what I don't' think he really cares, he just lost one of his best friends an-,"

Chase threw his hand up in front of Jack's face, "His best friend, they obviously weren't that GREAT of friends if he left now where they, can we just leave the thinking to me!"

"Fine," Jack grumbled and stormed off.

"Wait," Chase called after him.

Jack turned and walked back towards him, "Yes master?" he said with a mocking tone in his voice.

"You know what this means right?"

Jack shook his head, it was probably something obvious and either he'd get it wrong and look stupid or just not answer and still look stupid, just not as bad.

"You're in charge now, get it all and bring it back to me,"

Jack's eyes lit up, he was in charge of gathering it all and carrying it back to Chase. Jack's eyes were dancing as where his lips and so was he. He picked Chase up and danced around the whole room with him jumping obsessively up and down. Chase went along with it because he didn't want to break the young boy's mood, he finally realized this is what Jack had always wanted and finally he got it, so why down it now. After a few minutes Jack stopped, his once pale cheeks looking almost as red as his hair.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Chase smiled, "That's quite alright, but now I think you should go back and work on it, maybe talk with that fat kid a bit,"

Jack nodded his head quickly and ran out of the room leaving Chase with a slight smirk and pink cheeks as well.

Jack walked into the temple, all dressed up and ready to talk to the upset Texan. Knocking on the door to the room he had been locked up in all day he waited for a response but nothing came. He knocked again hoping for something because that was always better then nothing.

"What?" a muffled voice asked from inside the room.

"It's J- Raim- Rai…" Jack said scratching his head,

The door cracked open and a hand grabbed Jack's shirt collar and hoisted him up, "Why don't you go run away again, your not welcome here,"

Jack whimpered, "I miss him too,"

"If you really would have missed him, you would of come back, you wouldn't of left in the first place, now that we don't want you here you come back and you won't leave, it's really annoying you know that, your almost as bad as Jack,"

"Hey Jack's not.. all that bad." He said rather offended, "Your just upset, and I understand,"

"Y'know," Clay started, "Fancy how you came right back around as soon as Omi dies?"

Jack gulped, "I didn't do it,"

Clay started to laugh and narrowed his eyes his right hand balled into a fist, "I suggest you leave, and this time don't come back,"

"Clay come on it's me," he said outstretching his arms and staring at the large boy in front of him.

Clay shook his head and slammed the door, "Leave me alone!" he screamed from inside the room.

Jack shook his head, rolled his eyes and stormed off, he could do it on his own, he didn't need Clay's help to get exactly what he needed to impress Chase. With a smile on his face he walked off realizing the whole entire temple was empty and there was no sound except for Clay's faint sobs in the background. His smile grew even wider, this was his chance, he really had his chance.

--

"I'm scared," the black haired girl stated.

It was late out, the moon was overhead and the sun was safely hidden far beyond their sights. The two were lost in the middle of the woods and Raimundo's temper was working up. He couldn't believe that he had got them lost when he had taken this path a gazillion times.

"It's alright," he muffled under his breath pushing a few branches away.

"What way's out?" she asked tapping her foot up and down, staring him down with her piercing sapphire eyes, and a smirk growing on her face. She was testing him.

"I.. That way," he said pointing towards more tall trees.

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"I just do!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I don't believe you," was her quick response.

"Well then why did you come!?" he asked enflamed with anger.

"Because I thought," she crossed her arms and began to think, "Why did I come with you?"

"I don't know!" he yelled, "But you wanted too,"

"Well it's just, everything was going wrong, and you were my one piece of hope and happiness still left," her voice starting in a scream but slowly fading into a mellow tone.

A smile curled onto his light pink lips, "Am I still even though I got us lost,"

She cocked her head to the side and threw her arms around his waist, "Of course. You didn't loose us, we got lost,"

He rested his hands on her back and smiled, "Cool,"

A pang of guilt shot through Kimiko's stomach, she was betraying everything she once stood for right there and then. Her emotions knotted up all the organs inside of her as names and scenes of her life raced through her mind swirling and trapping her brain all on repeat. They were Omi's dead body, her and Rai's first kiss, Jack being Jack, they were all so pointless at that moment as she stood their in his arms but at the same time they explained everything. She yanked away from his embrace.

"So now that we are lost," pink was creeping up and staining her ivory cheeks, "Now that were ah.. lost.. what do we do,"

A familiar hand wrapped around her waist and spun her around so she was face to face with the blonde, "I can think of a long list," he said, one eyebrow raised and two piercing eyes staring her down.

She felt at that moment that she needed to cover her whole body, having him stare at her made her feel so bare and alone. She yanked away, "I think we should maybe," her head had grown a pulse.

"We should what?" he asked, annoyed but keeping his cool as best he could.

"I think we should…," she couldn't get out the words.

He cocked his head the side and continued staring her down.

"Go home," she whispered quietly and then spoke up.

"We can't go home, we just got here, and come on, going home, what's there?" he asked and had decided that anger was an understatement of how he felt at that moment.

"There's everything their, Clay who's so upset about his dead best friend, my dead best friend, your dead friend, back there it's safe and secure, and I have a bed, and everything's just great," she let out a long sigh, "And theirs Raimundo, cocky, arrogant, obnoxious,"

The boy cocked his head again wondering if their would ever be anything good she'd say about him.

"conceited, amazing, brilliant, wonderful, entrancing, sweet, Raimundo," her lips curled into a smile as she imagined her black hair resting against his bare bronze chest well Clay and Omi discussed something unimportant and Jack was sneaking around yet again and the best part of her fantasy was Auster was no where to be seen.

"Kimiko," his secret hidden underneath his tongue struggling to get out, he opened his mouth to let it all fly out but the courage that had built disintegrated in his stomach and he finished with a, "Let's go home,"

**A/N: Well, I didn't do as said, and that's because I'm still deciding weather to kill Omi or not… In my opinion, hated the chapter, it took me forever to write, apologies for the late update, I swear I'll try my hardest to make the next one faster! Review?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Not So Kept Secret

She shook her head, "We can't go back now,"

"I thought you wanted to," he simply stated but on the inside was petrified by the fact that she wanted to stay out here.

"Oh," she said stomping her feet against the ground as she tried to hold back her temper, "I don't know what I want anymore!"

He smiled at her attitude, "I'm taking you home weather you like it or not," he stated.

"Can we just stay one more night?" she asked coolly even though she knew he didn't want to, "I need to make sure of one thing,"

He knew what she needed to make sure of, that she didn't have feelings for him. He nodded slowly despite he didn't like the idea of the woods at night. Falling onto his back he crouched his legs up and closed his eyes.

"Night," he mumbled as chills rolled throughout his body, his own blood was turning into a crimson popsicle.

She nodded how awkward it was for the two of them to be totally and completely **alone**, "Goodnight," she managed to mumble under her own breath which at that moment she could see.

At that moment she realized how bare she felt with no teddy bear clutched in her thin arms. She always had that thing next to her; it was hard to sleep without it. Maybe it was because it still reeked of Raimundo. The smell was so familiar that it was hard to fall asleep in the wilderness where it reeked of fresh pine and various animals that enjoyed marking their territory.

_What am I doing out here? She asked herself in her mind._

"_Kimiko," the voice rang through her ears and lingered, echoing itself throughout her mind._

_She turned to face the brunette, "Raimundo," her thin pink lips turning into a crooked smile._

_He embraced her into his arms, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"_

"_I should, but I can't!" she cried out almost in a whisper._

"_Why?" he whispered into her because he thought speaking any louder would ruin the moment._

"_Because I missed this," she said taking a deep breath and soaking in his smell._

_He smiled, "Well I missed that too,"_

_Kimiko's smile disappeared, "What are we doing?"_

_. "Exactly what we were supposed to be doing," he answered, a cross between cynical and mysterious._

_Exactly what were supposed to be doing my ass! She thought to herself but just let him kiss her and she let her fingers search his body. It wasn't what they were supposed to be doing, they were supposed to be apart, and she was supposed to be out on her own. All on her own, because she was Kimiko and she was independent, needed no one at all to please her, or satisfy her lust, or any of that romance garbage. _

_"Kimiko," he whispered carassing her raven hair strung down her back and gently pulling himself to and away from her lips sending sparks to the ground._

She shot up from her resting place on the dirt, noticing a peculiar blonde sitting on a rock and picking at a twig.

"What am I doing?" she screamed.

With a quick jump and a speed bump in his heartbeat he stared at her with a single blink, "Kimiko your awake?"

"We are not going home!" she said jumping to her feet, not caring that her hair was in every direction, her light make up was running down her face from the hard night, "We are going to stay here, and we are going to go somewhere just you and me!" her voice stayed loud but it was no longer a yell. It was just a confident soft, melodic sound that was escaping through her small frame.

He smiled at her, "That's a girl,"

She smiled back, wide and confident, "You and I, were going together,"

The boys smile slipped from his bronze face, "When you put it like that…"

"When I put it like that you should get every hint of it, I love you Auster," she intertwined her hands with his.

His face looked shock, she just used the **L** word and she used it with sincerity, passion, compassion, all the things Rai had always wanted her to say to Raimundo not this fake little prep who was taking his spot. In fact the blonde disguise wasn't even taking his spot, he was just getting what Chase had always wanted, and with Kimiko in the mix he had completely forgotten his stupid little task. Stupid it was, his hand reached his scalp and he started to yank at it.

"Auster!" a voice in the distant cried.

Kimiko shot around and Raimundo's mouth was agape. Chase Young was standing before the two of them with anger spread on his face, Jack was standing close behind as was their good friend Clay and to the left of Clay was that Omi?

"Omi?" him and Kimiko both whispered under their breath.

"It is me!" the boy said rather chipper.

Kimiko scooped him up by his big yellow head and twirled him around, "I thought you were dead,"

Omi starred at Chase and smiled, "Long story,"

Chase rolled his eyes at the happy reunion, Omi could explain later as for the moment he needed an explanation and was some cheese ball more important then the raven haired man? Certainly not in the man's view.

"What are you doing out here?" Chase cried throwing his arms up and walking around in anger.

"We ran away," Kimiko said with a smile.

"Oh you ran away did you?" Chase asked walking over to her and staring her down, "How cute… AUS-TER," he said emphasizing the name.

"Right AUS-TER?" Jack mocked behind him receiving the most delicious smirk from Chase that made him sink into a small pile of crimson play doh.

Raimundo gulped and stared at them then glanced at Clay. Clay wore his anger on his face, a glare pinched on Rai's eyes. He knew, it was obvious, Clay was mad for being lied at and sadly Clay was mad at Raimundo. Oh god when they had a minute alone it would not be a pretty sight.

"Right…" he said through clenched teeth.

He felt thin fingers intertwine with his own and a sweet innocent smile look up at him.

"Oh I can't take it!" he said pulling away from the girl.

At that moment her smiled dripped down onto the ground below her, "Can't take what?"

His hand reached his scalp and Chase and Jack both gasped.

"STOP!" Chase yelled, his jet black hair flapping in the wind tracing his back in perfect curls.

"Shut it!" the girl with equally black hair yelled back and turned back to the boy, "Now what can't you take?"

_Spoil Chase's plan? Can't, want, should, yes? No… YES!_ His mind was filled with twisted thoughts that couldn't be untangled from the giant mass they had formed.

"I'm.." Jack stuttered staring at the anger bursting in Chase's eyes and the hand plastered on Rai's scalp, "I'M IN LOVE WITH CHASE!" he announced, voice high and proud of his confession.

Everyone stared at him cocking their heads or making weird disgusted faces (Chase included).

"I love him," Jack repeated, his voice trailing and his cheeks dancing crimson.

"Jack and Cha-ase sitting in a tree K-I-," the boy began to sang suddenly happy that his decision was interrupted.

Kimiko smiled and stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing on the face of this earth. It really wasn't, the thing standing next to her was at the moment.

"You what Spicer?" Chase hissed.

Jack let his hand fall onto Chase's rest shooting a tingle through Chase's spine and melting his brain, "Just go along with it," Jack whispered so only the two could hear.

Chase's heart skipped a couple beats, those eyes plastered on Jack's porcelain faced just scream innocent that needed to be broken, screamed beauty that was often looked over, especially by him. With a nod he stared at his own shoes and began lacing his fingers with Jack just to scream don't let go without using words.

Raimundo dropped his hand, "How did you all find us?"

"It was easy!" Omi said, "Chase really does know everything!"

"I brought the litt-," he smiled at Omi, "I brought that little thing back didn't I?"

"Oh shut it," Clay mumbled, "He wasn't even hurt real bad, the lil' hit to the head knocked him unconscious and ya'll know exactly what to do to make him look dead, well Raimundo does anyways," his eyes glaring on the other blonde.

With a gulp Rai stepped forward trying to act the exact opposite of his true self, "What in the world do you mean?"

"You know what I mean RAI-MUN-DO!" Clay hissed.

"Clay!" Kimiko cried, "Don't' be mean to Auster, he's doing a better job replacing Raimundo then Raimundo ever did,"

Omi cocked his head to the side, he was confused.

"Speak of the devil," Kimiko carried on, "Where is Rai?"

All of them looked around.

_RIGHT HERE! IT'S ME! YOU KNOW? RAIMUNDO PEDROSA? YOUR FELLOW MONK, FELLOW FRIEND, DRAGON OF WIND RING ANY BELLS?_

He kept his mouth shut though staring around like everyone else.

"Right there!" Clay said pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

"Oh stop it," Kimiko said flipping her wrist, "That's not Raimundo!"

"Must I prove it to you!" he cried lunging forward at the blonde.

Raimundo screamed in terror, a heavy Texan lunging forward at him was not his idea of comedy flick, more along the lines of a horror film.

"CLAY!" Kimiko screamed, what started as a relaxing morning had turned into something she couldn't even justify as sane.

Clay threw punches at the boy lying helplessly on the ground, every chance he tried tearing off the wig, clawing it has eye trying to remove those stupid contracts changing Rai's once emerald glassy eyes into something dull and brown. He wanted to so bad to know his 'real' friend was underneath the make up. All he needed to know was that it really was Raimundo and not some sick joke; he needed the four of them back together.

A hand ripped the blonde from the blonde.

"Knock it off you two," the voice hissed with flaming golden eyes, "and you stand up," he said to the other helpless blonde lying on the ground.

Rai stood up brushing off the back of his pants and staring around. Whatever had just happened almost slipped his mind, all the punches all the blows to the head had left him in a spin of confusion, something he couldn't control. He didn't' want to fall though because if he fell he was afraid he could never stop falling. Clay must of nailed him pretty hard in the temple. A soft hand touched his temple and then traced down to his cheek resting gently their. He felt in heaven for about two seconds until the hand pulled back and hit him so hard it left a handprint.

"Jerk!" Kimiko screamed running her fingers along the edge of her sapphire eyes wiping up all the tears.

He cocked his head to the side and looked around, still in a daze from the sudden movement. What had just happened? That's when he knew why everyone was staring at him with their mouths agape. They all looked angry, shocked, or pleased and when he stared to the ground he noticed why. A wig of blonde sat next to his feet, cut into layers that would reach his shoulder. No longer did his neck itch and he could see from his eyes again. His beautiful emerald eyes he had let someone cover up. He hung his head in shame, Kimiko deserved so much better.

**A/N: O-M-G! The story is almost completed! Well I liked that chapter, thought it moved a bit fast but I promise next chapter is going to be filled with explanations that just didn't fit into this chapter! :) So tell me what you think? Good? Bad? Confusing? Review and I'll try and update soon! **


	10. Chapter 10: Someone Worth Staying

"Kimiko!" he found himself whispering.

Everyone just stared at him, mostly Clay, even though Clay had known. The anger had drained from the wide bodied boy though and he had a more sympathetic look.

"Raimundo chase after that girl!" he yelled pointing towards the way Kimiko had run.

Omi looked at him and nodded in agreement. Although Chase looked angry he pointed towards where she went and of course Jack did the same.

"I can't," Rai whispered, his voice sounding like a dying animal, "She deserves so much better,"

Clay hit his forehead, "Raimundo I will never EVER forgive you if you don't get your ass over their and talk to her,"

"I don't think you'll ever have the chance to talk to me, I'm going home, back to Brazil, back where I really do belong,"

"No," Omi whispered his voice turning into a sturdy yell after that, "NO! RAI! YOU JUST GOT BACK IF YOU LEAVE NOW!"

Raimundo put a hand up silencing the small screaming boy, "If I don't leave now I'll just stay a burden, I'm sorry I couldn't get what you needed Chase, I wish you an-,"

Two hands grabbed him and he was quickly swung over someone's shoulder. Rai let out a scream and punched the back he was on. Surprisingly it was Chase who had him and was ready to throw Rai over his shoulder. The man threw him so hard he landed in the dirt by Kimiko's feet. She had stopped at a boulder so she could sob in peace, but once she saw him she expected it wouldn't be so peaceful.

"What are you doing here?" she asked wiping her eyes to hide her tears and then turning away from him with crossed arms.

"I don't really know," he said scrapping dirt from his tongue and brushing his body off.

"Well I don't want you here," she said a little off guard by his answer.

"Well I don't wanna be here!" he said shoving his hands in his pockets and staring down at the spot with his handprints in it.

"Then leave!" she cried irritated by his answer.

"I don't want to leave without saying goodbye first?" he said silently letting his once again green eyes fall onto her small frame.

"Well goodbye," she grumbled scrunching her nose in annoyance, "You're leaving again, and this time, I hope you leave for good…"

He nodded, "I am, I'm going home Kimiko,"

"What about Jack and Chase and the heylin side?" she asked wiping at her nose which had begun to drip snot from all the tears shed.

"Where I'm going it doesn't really matter what side you're on, and now they don't matter, you don't matter, Clay and Omi don't matter, I'm going home, in Brazil," he mumbled trying not to sound as harsh as the words did.

"Oh," she responded, her voice was cold but still had traces of disappointment throughout it.

"Yeah," he mumbled, fiery racing through his veins he wished she would do something more then just let him leave.

_Its Kimiko dumb ass she doesn't do more, you go to her she doesn't come to you it's always been that way, now say your final goodbye and let's get the hell outta here!_

"Well goodbye," he grumbled this time reaching around to scratch the back of his neck.

She licked her lips. Bare, raw, skin just waiting to be touched by another's only she wouldn't allow it t happen that way, he wasn't going to take it all from her.

He stalked off, regrets of the past finally sinking in and making his stomach churn and lurch forward a few times, he had to swallow a dozen times just to keep the nothing he had ate down. Pushing a few branches around he landed right back where he stared, in front of the rest of them who were waiting patiently for him to return.

"So," Omi asked, hoping the answer was Kimiko and him had expressed their love for one another and he was going to stay their and they could all just live happily ever.

"So," he said sternly turning to face all of them, "Goodbye,"

Without anyone being able to recite any words to him he stalked off hoping to return to the temple before anyone else did and then leave before anyone came back.

"That's it?" Omi asked, his bottom lip quivering as he watched the tall muscular brunette walk off into the distance.

"That's it partner," Clay whispered watching him too trying to blink back it all.

"At least he came back!" Jack said flapping his arms around.

Chase grabbed one of the flying limbs and pulled Jack back to his side, "We should leave?"

"Right?" Jack said backing up with Chase as they walked off in unison.

Clay sat onto the ground, "I'm glad Chase managed to save you!"

Omi smiled, "He's got some very powerful wu y'know,"

Clay nodded, it felt like forever since he had actually been alone with Omi, since he had even heard Omi speak, it felt like longer then forever since he had even glanced at the yellow boy who's features were now so foreign.

"I know," he piped up realizing just sitting their studying Omi was probably awkward.

"I can't believe it was really Raimundo all along!" Omi said sitting by the boy and shoving his chin into his hands.

"Mean either," Clay said with a small smile at the end.

Omi glanced up, "It makes you happy,"

"He came back, that's all that matters," Clay muttered, his eyes sparkling in the sunshine.

"Do you think Kimiko will be alright?" Omi asked his eyes wide with question.

Clay shrugged, "Honestly… I've not a clue,"

Omi nodded, did any of them really?

Raimundo walked into the temple, dark, empty, he was for sure alone. Walking into the small cubicle he found himself in the wrong one. What a klutz, but something in the room made him stop and stay. It wasn't his but it was someone's close. The area reeked of sweet smell, exactly how **she** smelled. He sniffed, his nostrils flaring wide so that he could get the perfect amount into his nostrils. During the process he saw something though, it was his possession. Ninja Fred was propped on her mat, in perfect order he stood straight up and looked in even better shape then when Raimundo had, had it.

"Ninja Fred!" he cried picking it up and swirled it around hugging it close to him. What could he say; he was attached to the thing.

He dropped the bear and ran into his cube ripping out a sheet of notebook paper and quickly finding himself a writing utensil. Black ink filled the page and at the end his sloppy signature that made him Raimundo and no one else. It was a short note to Kimiko, something that needed to be read and maybe thought over but with Kimiko he didn't know if she'd even take a second glance after seeing his name. He propped it next to the bear and walked out to begin his packing quest. A few minutes later he had finished, the few clothes he had along were shoved into the bag and he had made his phone calls home. He was really going home. With a sigh he hoisted the bag onto his shoulders and headed for the outside world.

By the time he was gone all three of them returned, no one had gotten Kimiko to talk, it was obvious she was upset over his leaving just not upset enough to break her tough girl act and run after him. Clay and Omi shot her a sympathetic look and all she did was go into her cubicle and plopped down to the ground. Grabbing Ninja Fred she clutched him tighter then the night Rai had left. She slowly rocked back and forth with the torn animal in her arms humming a silent tune so that only she could hear it. By the time she was over she got up and set him on a higher area where he wouldn't be disturbed. She picked at his fur making sure it all was in order and patted his head before falling down on the ground for a well deserved rest.

_Why do I care so much that he left? I lived without him for two whole years I can live without him forever. He always thinks he has such effect over me but I guarantee if we ever were to see who could keep away, he'd come running back to find me before I even missed him. I can't believe I fell head over heels for his stupid second identity though, it was like a repeat, since I fell in love with him the first time. Oh well I, Kimiko Tohomiko, am officially done with chasing after love or ever searching for it, I no longer need it, I just need to work on my skills, get out of here and start my own life. That life will involve no Raimundo, no Auster, and hell, even no more Ninja Fred._

Her eyes closed and she drifted off. Well Kimiko slept Raimundo waited in an uncomfortable airport seat. Fake charcoal leather that was making his behind hurt more then the pain he had felt earlier, the pain he felt now. He got up to roam, everywhere their pictures of girls that looked like Kimiko. Some how they had a trait, hair color, eye color, skin color, face shape, eye shape, etc, etc, but none of them could ever be quite as pretty as Kimiko was he realized after studying all the girls. He started walking back, staring at clocks noticing his flight would be boarded any minute now and that he had to make sure he got on it. His stuff was waiting him on the leather seats, people already in line, old, young, dressed in comfy stuff, or business suits, each one was unique. He hopped up to gathering all his things and stood behind a girl a few inches shorter then him. She couldn't be more then 16 years old but boy was she pretty. Black hair that hung past her shoulders in loose curls and porcelain skin that glowed in the light made her nothing short of amazing. Her best feature of all was her big crystal eyes that made even Raimundo melt into a puddle.

"Hi," she said to him.

He shook his head, he had been staring hadn't he, for a rather long time too, "Hi," he said, crimson staining his tan cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck.

She giggled and he became even more nervous.

"I'm Keiko," she said holding out a hand to be shaken.

"Keiko," he let it hang on his tongue for a few seconds, it sounded rather familiar.

_Keiko? Keiko? Got it! That's Kimiko's best friend. The one she would always blab with on her cell phone, the one that she slipped every little girl secret too. Shit, she probably knows it all, how much of a jerk I am, how mean I was, what I did, and how I miss.. missed.. Kimiko but this girl is an angel sent straight from heaven, more so then Kimiko ever was. I don't like girls who play hard to get and damn, this girl didn't seem like she did. Maybe I could just fake some stuff…_

"Auster," his voice sounding very calm and relaxed.

"Lovely," she clicked, "Why are you headed for Brazil… Auster?"

"Family," he said smiling, "You?"

"Vacation!" she chirped, her eyes still sparkling, "What seat are you?"

He held out his ticket and she gasped, her eyes getting even wider and more excited.

"What?" he asked cocking his head to the side and staring at her.

She showed her his ticket and he smiled wider then he ever had before.

_I get to sit the whole ride with an angel who already has helped me overcome my past regrets, my past love, my past everything. This normally endless trip isn't going to be so endless after all Pedrosa, because finally you found someone worth sticking around for._

**A/N: That is like the fastest I've updated ever! Anyways, yes Omi was cured by a wu, sorry I didn't go into to much depth with it, he probably won't play much more of a point in the story… Um, that's about it, the stories almost over, either one or two chapters left? So.. Review! And I'll update.. soon hopefully! :) **


	11. Chapter 11: Forget Me Not Forever

Kimiko's thin pink lips outstretched in a yawn. With her gleaming eyes still closed she threw her hands over her head and extended them until she cracked. She shut her mouth and let it fade into a smile as she rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly to peer around the room. All her possessions sitting carelessly around, a pile of clothes in the corner, some girl stuff in the other corner, and all in all an area that just screamed her name. That made her smile even more, she was herself, and she was herself all by HERSELF she needed no one to tell her how to act, who to love, how to be.

"Talk about girl power," she mumbled under her breath yanking off her pajamas and pulling on the classic crimson robes.

Omi was already up, he was bouncing around energetically well Clay sat munching on a bowl of cereal. And some toast, with a side of scrambled eggs, scrambled eggs that had ham and cheese mixed in with them, and to gulp it all down a big glass of juice. She grabbed a piece of toast form his plate and crumpled it into a ball and then shoved it into her mouth.

"Good mornin' to you too!" Clay chirped with a smile, despite she stole his food he was glad she was in a better mood.

"Goo 'orning! She said between bites of eat.

Everyone fell silent after that, maybe they were thinking the same thing but no one wanted to talk about it so they kept it hidden in the depths of their minds.

"So," Omi said with a cough.

"So," Clay said, "Should we get back to trainin today?"

Kimiko blinked, traning? With just the three of them? NO!

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Ah," Clay said, "We could.. then.."

Kimiko shook her head and interrupted his words, "I'm never ah training again,"

Omi and Clay cocked their heads.

"Whatever do you mean?" Omi asked taking a step forward.

"Were to old for this guys, I'm almost 18, I can almost be out on my own, I think I'm going to go home, you know back to my father back to the world that I belong in,"

"Your leavin us?" Clay asked stunned by her sudden comment.

Kimiko shrugged, "All good things come to an end Clay and I've decided that's it's time that I split from this, you two should too, besides how many are out there, and why were they so important in the first place."

They both gasped.

"Did you just question shen gong wu!" Omi cried.

"People in the real world don't yell it out and then have a freaking showdown, let Spicer have them if he really wants them!" she said rolling her eyes.

Clay stood up, "Maybe she's right Omi, it's time we go home,"

Omi's bottom lip trembled. Home?

Clay hung his head, "You always said you liked Texas didn't ya?"

Omi nodded quickly.

"Well," Clay said, his hands flattened on the table, his appetite deteriorated, "Will all go off, me and Omi will live as ranchers and Kimiko can go back to what she knows!"

She smiled, "Thanks for being so understanding!"

"No need to hold on to nothing," Clay said, his dry eyes now having a glassy surface over them.

Kimiko hugged him quickly and ran off to her area. She threw all the clothes on the floor into a bag and shoved everything in there dodging Ninja Fred every chance she could. Finally there was nothing else to grab though and all she could do was stare at the doll. She stroked its fur lightly but her smile quickly turned to a frown as she whipped it away from her and set her bag on the ground. Something square and white was sitting where Ninja Fred had been tough, it was covered in black mistakes and with a scribbled signature at the bottom. Her heart stopped dead in her chest. She reached her ivory hand out and clutched it, slowly unfolding it. About ten folds later she came to the note, a short little thing in sloppy handwriting and a few places that had smeared ink.

_Kimiko –_

_I hope your not to angry with me, I know you have a flaming temper but I never meant for you to find out, I never meant for anyone to find out actually. Remember a few years ago when we had something for each? Well I think its best we forget all about it, and leave it at the temple, just like where I've left you. As well as forgetting that, I think you should forget me, because I'm going to forget about you. We both know it's for the better… Well I guess this is farewell, toodles, later… goodbye._

_Raimundo_

"Forget me!" she said stomping her foot.

With both her fingers on the paper she tore it and let flames erupt in her hands well burning the stained piece of paper into a crisp ball of black. She let it fall from her hands to the ground and forming into a small pile.

"I'll forget about you alright!" she screamed in midair.

Clay and Omi heard but they kept their mouths shut, no need to get involved in this at the moment.

"Forget," she mumbled once more and picked up her belongings but leaving Ninja Fred on the floor.

"You gotta girlfriend?" Keiko asked letting her black hair drape over her right shoulder.

"Nope," Raimundo said smirking and staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

He was playing his cards right, flirting and being just the right amount of a tease, and he soaked up all the praise he got from Keiko for it.

"Oh," she said her cheeks dancing with pink.

"Yeah," his voice calm, very collected, and very smooth.

He glanced over as she fiddled around on her phone and blinked her long dark eyelashes. Déjà vu'. He shut his eyes and rubbed at them, luckily he had erased all past memories from his mind and had a great knack of keeping them all forgotten.

"Are you alright?" Keiko asked, her voice worried and restless.

"I'm alright," he said sliding her phone from her hands and entering his number into it.

She blushed again, "Thanks," she extended her hand and put her palm towards the ceiling.

He slid his phone onto her hand and she did the same.

"No phones on the plane!" an old lady next to them hissed.

Both the two chuckled to themselves and turned the power on them off and slid them back into their bag or their pocket.

"Sorry," Rai said.

"Stupid young people," the women mumbled under her hard candy smelling breath.

The two laughed some more at her comment.

"We may be stupid young people but at least I still have all my hair," Rai said a bit to loud.

So maybe they had gotten lectured by old women, flight attendants, and crabby businessmen but that was the best plane ride Raimundo had ever and as soon as he felt Keiko's head on his shoulder and her mouth cracked open, he knew that it could only get better.

Kimiko's plane ride on the opposite hand was just awful. She wanted to break down, her whole body was drained from all the energy and she was feeling homesick even though she was on her way home. Clay and Omi were still back at the temple, probably debating what to do from here. It had all ended so quickly, to quickly because no she wanted to just go back and live out the rest of her life as a Xiaolin monk, what was to happen to all the shen gong wu? Master Fung? All the things that they had used, and once Master Fung died would the temple just rot in the place it stood? She just didn't know and the person sitting next to her must have sensed it for he kept glancing over at her.

"All good things must come to an end!" the guy said rather chipper.

"Right," she mumbled, "That's what I said until I realized it was bullshit,"

He looked offended.

"Sorry," she mumbled and stood up to go the bathroom despite the sign to keep her seatbelt was on.

_Jack will still be evil. Chase will still be ancient, Clay will always be Texan, Omi will always be yellow, Rai will always be an ass, and I'll forever be fire._

She leaned over in the sink and brushed a piece of hair from her face. Forever was a long time and now she was thinking it was a little to long. Her mind traveled until the two words clicked in her brain like a pen clicks to shed it's ink.

MOVE. ON!

"That's it!" she said happily, "I've moved on, I'm over him, he's over me, I'm over the past, I'm on with the future, just me.. and.. ah…, myself and I!" she mumbled, unconfident of her own words.

"Move on," Omi said as he stared at the rolling land of Clay's home.

"Movin on up!" Clay said embracing his sister in a hug.

"That's right," his sister, just as blonde and bulky as he was answered, "You'll just love it here Omi!"

"Right," the yellow headed boy said, his eyes stinging from the dust being swept up by the wind, "I'm tired,"

"Lemme show you to your room!" the girl replied reaching out her hand, "Name's Jessie by the way!"

Omi smiled up at her and followed her into the house.

"You okay lil guy?" she asked staring down at him and noticing his hands shaking.

"I'm fine," he replied staring down at her shoes.

"Alright but I'll be here if you need a friend!"

He smiled at how nice she was, despite everything failing for him so far it seemed pretty positive to him at that moment. She shot him a smile back as she opened the door to a room empty besides a bed, a big bed with an insanely bouncy mattress, a dresser and a few end tables. It was bigger then any room he'd soon, and now it was all his!

"I'm right across the hall," she said with a wink and a smirk and then entered the door across from the one he was standing at.

He pulled the backpack off of his back and unloaded all his belongings, which ended up not being as many as he thought. The day was still young and despite he was tired he walked over to see outside anyways. Pure land all tan colored and animals all around the area, it wasn't home to him but he sure hoped someday it would be. Everyone was nice here despite they were all ten times bigger then him. It didn't once cross his mind that he was gone, he was on his own, officially his life at the temple had ended and all his friends had left besides Clay, he'd probably never see Master Fung or Chase, Wuya, and Jack ever again.

Master Fung sat in the grass staring up at the temple, his home, it always had been and deep down it always would me. His eyes were stinging with hot fresh tears, all the people he cared about had left; they all left without saying goodbye to him first. He stood up and let his hands fall from their together position. Taking a step forward he ran his fingers along the edge of the building and entered the inside. The whole place was empty, all the things inside of it were put into boxes and set outside to go along with Master Fung wherever he was going. He stared around staring at the bare walls and the bare counters and then into the rooms holding only thin mattresses. With a sight he backed out and locked the door throwing a board over it and leaving the temple to rot. He made sure the vault with the shen gong wu was unlocked, for once he was going to let everyone have what they wanted and if Chase, Jack, and Wuya wanted the wu the wu they could have. Walking off he grabbed all his belongings and locked the front door to the temple but forgetting to pick up Ninja Fred. It sat next to the door on the inside of the temple and for all everyone knew it was there to stay.

**A/N: THE END! I hated that chapter, what a crappy way to end a story, but a sequel will be arranged because that would be a pretty nasty place to leave everyone. Anyways it's time for the thank you's. To everyone that managed to get through the whole story thank you, I appreciate that you took the time to read my story as well as thank you to those that reviewed (or are going to review this chapter), they made me very happy!**


End file.
